


Delighting In Your Company

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: <-those two tags officially apply now to this, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm back at my bullshit guys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and here I am again with writing these parts at like 2am, and would you look at that, and yeah, the Queens are in a masquerade ball, the sixtended peeps are now here, yep i upped the rating on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A masquerade ball, they haven't been to one of those in literal centuries.To say they are looking forward in attending it is an understatement.Little did they know, they would find out more behind those masks.
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Invitation to a new Personification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens receive an invitation to a ball. Things get interesting from there shall we say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Starting a multi-chapter story? It's more likely than you think. Though I estimate this is gonna take 3-5 chapters.
> 
> This has been plaguing my mind since February so yeah, you could guess how long I planned this.
> 
> Let's see how I commit to this shall we.
> 
> Also, take a shot every time the word "mask" is mentioned.

_'To the regal Queens of Six,_  
  
_We are delighted and honored to inform you are all cordially invited to our museum's annual "Renaissance Masquerade Ball " this Friday night at 8pm._  
  
_As per the ball's theme, it is imperative that the attire is that from the renaissance era of the 15th century to the 18th century._  
  
_To show you are indeed part of the guests, just show this invitation to the receptionist at the front desk for confirmation._  
  
_We look forward in seeing you all there Your Majesties.'_

Catherine Parr reads over the letter again as she finishes the final touches of her makeup. With that done, she takes hold of her [black and blue venetian mask](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-40v409mhy5/images/stencil/800x800/products/1283/11395/mask08_1000x1000_01__77423.1534198843.jpg?c=2) in one hand and her clutch (with the invitation tucked in it) in the other as she goes out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

Having done the interview with the museum a few months ago, the ex-wives didn't paid much attention to it until a letter came in from the place a week prior to now. Anna, being assigned as the one who fetches the mail, quickly notices the fanciful one amongst the pile of plain white envelopes.  
  
Bringing it inside, she called for the others and they all immediately congregated at the dining table.  
  
"What's it for Cleves?" Questioned Catalina.  
  
Wordlessly, she picks the most ornate one of the bunch and hands it over to Aragon. A muddled expression crosses her features as she takes it and opens it with their letter opener; the rest of the queens stands behind her as she brings the letter out of its envelope and reads it.  
  
After a few minutes of reading its contents, majority of them now have giddy expressions, a sure sign the others will not be able to object their decision.  
  
"Well Queens," Jane looks around the now excited ex-wives, "looks like we have a bit of shopping to do."  
  
Her statement was met with squeals of happiness.

* * *

Which leads to the following week, getting ready 2 hours before the event. They already informed the staff of the theater a day before so they could announce that no evening show will be happening at that night, adding that the ones who already availed tickets to it could either be exchanged or refunded.  
  
Carefully going down the steps in heels, Cathy almost immediately plonks down at the sofa in the living room; the only thing hindering her is her [off shoulder, long sleeves that stops at her forearms, navy blue chiffon dress with flowers of the same color littering about its neckline and upper torso.](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/515pAO4YoRL._AC_UX466_.jpg)  
  
Shifting so she won't mess up the chiffon cape connected to her, she puts her mask at the coffee table and was about to get a nearby book from it until a voice broke out.  
  
"Well damn, looks like the bookworm and coffee addict can clean up nicely."  
  
"Not too shabby yourself Anna."  
  
"Why thank you." She flourishes with a bow.  
  
Laughing, the red queen takes a seat beside her on the sofa (since she can't take place on her usual beanbag chair because of the dress) and whips out her phone, one hand absentmindedly putting the [scarlet yet intricately detailed mask](https://i.etsystatic.com/7813965/r/il/c2e32d/1828102404/il_794xN.1828102404_rtbn.jpg) on the table besides Parr's black and blue one.  
  
Anna's dress is a [maroon colored, velvet fabric one. Long sleeves up to her wrists; gold detailing around the neckline, waistline, and cuffs. It is off-shoulder as well.](https://i.etsystatic.com/11654563/r/il/d85138/1229898488/il_794xN.1229898488_rrhs.jpg)  
  
"How long do you think the others will take?" She flicks to the page where she left off and reads from there, intently listening to Anna as well.  
  
The German looks at her phone's clock, "I'll give them twenty minutes to one hour."  
  
"Hmm, sounds about right."  
  
"Hey! That's only for the others you know."  
  
They both glance at the newcomer. "Well hello to you too Jane," greeted the blue queen.  
  
The third wife's attire consisted of a [white viscose fabric dress with her cleavage a bit exposed in the chest area. A high neckline with the collar a little open and connected to the chest, only stopping at the upper torso. A silver belt on her waist as two white capes hangs off her shoulders, somewhat acting as the dress's sleeves as silver floral patterns starts at the neck ending only a shy past the shoulders.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dc/e3/65/dce3659d138e3e9ce1997439a2ec78fe.jpg)*

"Well aren't you a stunner Seymour, told you that dress is perfect for you," complimented Cleves as she shuffles a bit on the couch along with Cathy to make room for the blonde to sit.  
  
"Heh, thank you Anna. I... Honestly wasn't looking forward to this party since there's gonna be a lot of people there," she chuckles at the last phrase nervously as her hands fiddled with her [white colored, gold detailed mask that is studded with gems](https://img-fs-3.wnlimg.com/p/7ac/bb6/809/ac5cc19a2813306a7ee6637/x354-q80.jpg), "but with you lot with me, I'm pretty sure it'll be more interesting than the party itself."  
  
"Aww, thanks babes."  
  
A comfortable silence went on for the next 10 minutes with Cathy reading her book, Anna on her phone, and Jane putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup on a nearby mirror.  
  
From the corner of her eye, the blonde sees a pink tipped head of hair peeking from the staircase.  
  
"Kat, aren't you going to join us here love?"  
  
The other two Queens whipped around from the couch just to see the youngest of their group gently pad down the steps.  
  
[A salmon pink sleeveless chiffon dress with intricate designs of leaves, if someone is to look close enough, scattered about the the darker pink bodice of the outfit is what Howard donned. A chiffon cape sewn in the back](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/ngUAAOSwry1aTkvt/s-l300.jpg); finishing it is the [pink venetian mask that has a G-clef in the middle of the eyes as music notes are on the bottom of each side of it.](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g10/M00/1A/1D/rBVaVl3kGUaAXNe_AAT2BDJgmzc358.jpg)  
  
As for her scar, she wore a choker with small azalea gems wrapping around the band, the middle one however is bigger than the other ones surrounding it.  
  
"You look amazing Katherine."  
  
She giggled bashfully at the compliment. "Thanks Jane."  
  
Making her way to the living room, Kit takes the extra chair beside the sofa (she too cannot sit on her beanbag chair because of the dress) and lays her head on its armrest.  
  
In which Anna takes up residence near it.  
  
"Anna."  
  
No response.  
  
"Anna."  
  
Nada.  
  
"Anna."  
  
Still scrolling on her phone.  
  
Kit decides to take it up a notch. "Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna Anna-"  
  
She cheered internally as she heard her best friend heave a sigh, "What is it Katze?" She asks this surprisingly not annoyed at her.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to say your name backwards only to realize that its basically the same anyway," she responded sheepishly as she came to the conclusion after a few minutes of saying her name.  
  
Cleves takes her statement into account and actually thinks it over. "Huh, looks like it does still sound the same," she mumbled out with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Cathy, amidst the exchange, rolled her eyes goodheartedly as she continued to read.

* * *

As Jane finishes up her look, the second to the last of the Queens makes her appearance.  
  
Her golden eyes sees what each Queen is wearing. "Well don't you all look amazing." She commented at their beautiful dresses.  
  
"You too 'Lina, for a conservative dress, you actually make it work." Kit added on from her perch.  
  
Out of all of them, Aragon's outfit might be the one closest to their time compared to the others more or less showy dresses. [Black and cream is the main color scheme of it; flowy long sleeves adorns the arms, black mostly dominates it except for the middle which is cream. The square neckline and belt it has has a gold trimmed pattern. Finishing it off, it has a hood on it that is cream colored in the inside but black on the outside.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/72822769/original.jpg)  
  
Taking residence at her usual arm chair, she looks them over again and sighs as one queen is yet to come down.  
  
"How long do we have until the party?"  
  
"One hour and forty minutes."  
  
Aragon nods as she fingers her [gold, laser cut venetian mask](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/88/4d/07884d4635d1490ca4aecbb81c23e151.jpg). What the others didn't notice is that she decided to put on Arthur's locket, thanking God that it blended well with her costume.  
  
As if on cue, the last of the Six finally comes down, albeit stumbling that is.  
  
"Careful Anne, wouldn't want you already wasted before going there," Cathy remarked once she hears her rushed steps from the stairs.  
  
Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Anne gave them all a coy smile. "If I'm going to be wasted, this better be a good one to do so."  
  
The Boleyn girl is donning a sacramento green dress. [The outer layer somewhat acting as a robe yet not at the same time; the inner layer is a darker shade as swirling patterns surrounds it as long sleeves reaching to her wrists finishes it off.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/ad/16/e8ad16ff88ebb9e5a61a301c40d79179.jpg)  
  
Instead of the usual 'B' choker she wears, she has the gold and pearl necklace that she famously owns from way back when, currently occupying the slope of her neck.  
  
Cleves gives out a low whistle when she finally straightened up. "Not bad Anne, no wonder you get all those guys clamoring for you."  
  
"Clamoring for her? Oh please, she almost fell down the stairs anyhow." Aragon commented offhandedly.  
  
Anne adjusts her hairstyle (which is not done in space buns for once) as she threw a disgruntled look at the Spaniard. "Thanks for the boost of encouragement Aragon."  
  
Sensing there might be a possible fight brewing, _again_ , Jane quickly diffuses them before it could escalate. "That's enough you two, Anne you have your mask with you?"  
  
The second queen simply raised her [green and gold outlined venetian mask](https://images.zeald.com/ic/kathyus/3721020641/01141%20Venetian%20Masquerade%20Mask%20Colombina%20Vin%20Gold%20Green-2.jpg) in response.  
  
"Okay, good, if I'm not mistaken, the chauffeur might be here any-"  
  
A loud honk cuts off her statement, causing Seymour to slump a bit and the other queens to chuckle at her.  
  
"Or now, alright everyone, out now so we can lock this place up."  
  
In one swift movement, the Six complied as they all did last minute check ups on their appearances and goes to the awaiting car outside.  
  
Setting down her book, Parr looks up and sees Jane quickly checking the already in place items frantically. Going over to her, she lays a calm hand on her arm; startled silver eyes meets serene sapphire ones.  
  
"Come on Jane, let's go before you decide to chain yourself to the house."  
  
"But our stuff-"  
  
"Would still be here, besides this house has a failsafe remember?"  
  
Pursing her lips, the third wife finally relents. "Oh fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Grabbing her mask and clutch on the table, Cathy hooks her arms with Jane's and finally leaves the house.  
  
The chauffeur gives a polite smile as he opens the door to the two queens, letting them go inside before closing it.  
  
Finally having them all, Cleves yells out, "WHO HERE IS READY TO PARTY?!"  
  
She was met with enthusiastic shouts as their chauffeur shakes his head. Stepping on to the gas, he drives them to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For Jane's dress, just imagine it's white ok?
> 
> Also, apologies that I suck at describing their dresses, along with their masks, 'tis why I added a link to each of them.


	2. We'll Start Again Like It's The Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As people dress up from that particular time period, some actually came from that time.
> 
> What the Six didn't know is that they're not the only ones brought back.

Excited chatters are filling the autumn night air, flashes of cameras and cellphones almost being as bright as the stars littering about the midnight blue sky. Various people wearing from prim and proper gowns to whimsical suits of the harlequins; king like robes to peasant rags walked to and fro from one another. At this sight, it really does feel like citizens from the Renaissance had come back to life.  
  
Though, that is only true to _some_ people.  
  
Like the ones that is in the currently approaching black sedan car.

Stopping only a few blocks away from the entrance as to not attract attention, the chauffeur gets out of the vehicle and opens the passenger door. Arguments can be heard within its metal confinement.  
  
"Woah, woah, watch your elbow Cleves!"  
  
"Gah, your hair is in my mouth Kit!"  
  
"Jane put the wine back in its compartment already!"  
  
He sighs and shakes his head, they always seem to get into these spats every time they are attending an event. Clearing his throat, the Queens stopped fussing about in the car and stepped out, carefully minding the dresses they wore.  
  
"Hehe, sorry about that mate." Anna apologized in behalf of them all the moment she was out of the car, hand rubbing her neck in sheepishness.  
  
"After working for you lot in over a year, I've grown accustomed to it Your Majesty," came his reply as he assisted the last queen, Cathy, out as well.  
  
Once all of them are finally out, Anna stayed back to converse with him on the time and place he is going to pick them up. Whilst doing that, the rest of the Queens looked over at the museum's entrance. A battalion looks like to be entering in the place's archway despite this being a rather exclusive event. A few stragglers stayed outside for a bit though, taking the opportunity of having a photo op with the Renaissance-like structure to match with their outfits.  
  
"So a quarter past 12 sounds good?"  
  
"Hmm, as long as you all manage to get out at that time, then its good."  
  
"Alright then, you can go on and enjoy the rest of your night, until y'know, it's pick up time."  
  
He chuckles. "Thank you, Your Majesty. May you six all enjoy your night as well."  
  
Anna nodded at him before he goes back to the car; turning the ignition on, he sends them a two fingered salute before driving away from the place.  
  
Looking back at her fellow Queens, she casually slings her arms on Howard's and Parr's shoulders; the former giggling at her while the latter almost scared the living shit out of her.  
  
"Shall we go in ladies?"  
  
Glancing at one another, they shrugged and put on their respective masks, Aragon even lifting up her dress' hood over her cause why not.  
  
Boleyn looks over at the Spaniard and chuckles a bit after securing her mask. "You look like you're part of a cult with the hood up like that." She commented offhandedly until narrowly missing the backhand slap to her head courtesy of her golden predecessor.  
  
"Okay you two, save that for later when we get back to the house."  
  
With that short confrontation diffused, they go in; blending in with the entering masses.

* * *

"Invitation?"  
  
He pats his pockets on his doublet and hose, panic flooding through him as he does not feel the familiar stiff card.  
  
"Here, he's with me."  
  
The man raised a skeptical brow at him before begrudgingly letting them through.  
  
He lays a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and leads them to their table, whom of which is already occupied by a few others.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Asked the blonde woman once they were near.  
  
He rubs his hand at the back of his neck sheepishly once he has taken a seat at the table. "Sorry, saw this one-" he points to the man who has taken the seat beside him "-almost having an attack earlier since he forgot his invitation."  
  
This worries the brunette with them, amber eyes filling up with concern behind the red carnelian feathered mask she held up. "Oh gott, are you okay now zottel?"  
  
The man nodded in response to her as he fiddled with the coat of his doublet, along with his mask.  
  
The blonde looks them over again as she notices they are missing a member.  
  
"Does anyone know where's-"  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!"  
  
They all glance at the newcomer who was weaving through the crowd, then striding to their table. Taking a seat between the blonde and the redhead, he gives them an easy going smile.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, had to help someone earlier at the entrance."  
  
"Looks like someone still has some chivalry from way back when."  
  
He playfully punches the redhead, "Come on, it's basic human decency, though I must admit that it is disappointing that has lessen in later centuries."  
  
"True."  
  
They end the quick discussion and settled for a new one, though the newcomer kept glancing at the people bustling in, as if expecting someone to come.

* * *

And they thought this building couldn't get anymore similar to the Renaissance.  
  
Here they are proven wrong as the tapestries, at least the ones that they recognized if they were being honest, were hung around the lobby. The woven cloths of the houses of Plantagenet, Lancaster, York, Tudor, and Stuart stood out quite proudly amongst the drab cloth strung around.  
  
Actually, the whole place is similar back to what a Renaissance court looked like back then.  
  
Aside from the tapestries, the strips of ribbons tied at the chandelier in the center, the little banners at the side of each marble pillar, the tables in a specific order, and a slightly raised and wide platform at the front; the place took notes quite well from their time.  
  
While waiting for the queue to ease up, Anne manages to stray from the group absentmindedly while looking around.  
  
She didn't even registered she was walking until she bumped into a man.  
  
"Sorry." Came from the person.  
  
"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing since I was the one who crashed into you." Was her sheepish reply as her hand moved to fiddle with her pendant on the necklace; a tick she gained whenever nervous or embarrassed.  
  
She didn't get the chance to look at him properly as she spotted Catalina behind him, gesturing with her head the " _get a move on"_ manner.  
  
"Sorry to cut this short mate, but my friends are probably waiting for me inside." She was about to make a quick exit until the person noticed something on the ground glinting.  
  
"Uh, miss, I think this belongs to you." He picked up the fallen object, in which his eyes widen in recognition as to what it was.  
  
The ring.  
  
There's no way a stranger, in a party of all places, could have a ring that was identical to the one he bought. Unless....  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
He hands her back the ring, mind still reeling; only to be brought back when their fingers brushed in the slightest.  
  
But it was enough to trigger something.  
  
_Chocolate orbs hidden against the ivory mask she wears, the word ' perseverance' written across the mask's bridge_ is what came to his mind at a flash.  
  
_A teal cape flows behind him, a silver doublet contrasting with it along with the mask accompanying it, the word ' courage' is written in gold_ was the one that entered hers.  
  
Shaking her head, she puts on the ring and mumbles out a quick "thank you" to him; making her way to the rest of the Queens hastily.  
  
This leaves him staring back at where she left for a few minutes until he was called up.

* * *

_'What the fuck was that all about?'_ Her thoughts were whirring about in her mind from the interaction earlier. _'Our hands just barely touched each other and suddenly I just got a memory flashed from back then? Though it is different from the others...'_

She follows along to the rest of the Queens in autopilot as the usher leads them to their table, vaguely registering their regards of them enjoying the night.  
  
"-ne, Anne, Anne!"  
  
"Huh, wha?" She glances up to see the concerned look of the others.  
  
"Love, we were trying to get your attention a few minutes now, are you alright?" Jane's voice was dripping with worry.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine. Just... Thinking about something."  
  
"In a middle of a masquerade ball?" Catalina questioned skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Was her terse reply.  
  
Letting the subject drop, five out of six discuss different matters at hand; rehearsals, interviews, house budgeting is what Anne mostly heard from their rousing conversation.  
  
She looks around the grand area, eyes searching for the person she bumped into earlier. Partly since he managed to trigger some of her memories, and the other that he gives the impression that he is someone she used to know way back then. _  
_


	3. Get To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens meets some old and new familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this chapter: [x](https://media.makeameme.org/created/oh-yeah-its-8a9d933b89.jpg)
> 
> Also, remember when I said this is going to be 3-5 chapters long? Yeah its gonna be a bit longer than that now.

Anne twirls a strand of her hair as she scans the occupants of each table, half listening to the conversations by the Queens and half out of boredom.  
  
So far, nothing interesting catches her eye.* A corny joke here, a classist comment there, it honestly reminds her of some of the balls that was held back in court when the kingdom was looking to forge alliances.  
  
*Except for the loud laughter she heard 4 tables left from them. Quickly glancing at it, she can ascertain the source of the loud guffaw was from a man who is dressed as an [18th century king. A red coat with white cuffs at the wrists, a powdered wig with a crown on top of it](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/42/6f/cc426ff5baf39ef4cca5e2753e486525.jpg), and a white and gold designed mask on his eyes is what she can see from here.  
  
That is, until she spots a group at a table near the stage. The round table consisted of five occupants, most of whom wearing quite authentically accurate costumes from the 15th century renaissance.  
  
From the point of view she can see them, all she can make out in the semi-dim lights (and field of vision her green colored, gold outlined venetian mask provided her) is a man with ginger hair, a metallic silver sheen on his eyes and is wearing a doublet quite fitting on him. Beside him is another man, probably his friend, laughing to what has occurred. A black silver detailed mask on his eyes, dreadlocks pulled in a ponytail, a midnight colored doublet on him with red accents and golden buttons on the outfit.  
  
Anna, noticing the usually energetic second queen being quiet, pulls away from the Queens rumbling discussion.  
  
A tap on her shoulder gets Anne's attention. "Something caught your eye Bo?" That snaps the second queen from her reverie, questioning ruby eyes meeting her emerald ones.  
  
"Oh uh, just a bunch of people dressed in our era, that's all." Cleves follows the gaze of her friend and spots the group. "Huh, you're not wrong there."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the announcer of the event making a rather grandiose appearance onstage, smoke gathering at his feet and bright spotlights on him. His extravagant costume of multiple colors is accompanied by the jester-esque mask finishing the look.

 _ **"Welcome one and all to the annual Renaissance Masquerade Ball!"**_ His joyous voice boomed from the vintage mic stand in front of him. Out of respect and being impress at the host's enthusiasm, the attendees applauds.  
  
 _ **"Thank you, thank you."**_ He bows to them. _ **  
  
"Tonight, we celebrate our country's rebirth of fashion and dances through and through so I expect all of you to enjoy!"**_ He scans the crowd and tables, _ **"it's as if time has really went through here,"**_ he commented based from the attires each guest is wearing; spotting the queens, he gives a subtle nod to them, _**"and it seems we have some royal guests here as well,"**_ the guests looks between each other, not knowing he is referring to the ex-wives.

The table near the stage all looked at the brunette and redheaded man they are with.  
  
The Six however, was giggling in response. "Unprecedented, but welcomed," Catalina whispered to them with a smile.  
  
With that, the ball formally begins.

* * *

At some point during the night, the six dispersed from the table all but save two; Anna and Kit were at the buffet, no doubt taking advantage of the free food and chocolate fountain the event has; Catalina and Anne left separately, claiming to go to the gallery or go watch the other guests waltz down at the dance floor from the sidelines; leaving Cathy and Jane at their table.  
  
The two didn't mind to be honest, the _technically_ sisters-in-law were not ones for socializing with the other bustling guests, so they urged the others to go on; assuring them they'll be fine.  
  
In a middle of a a heated debate between soul cleansing fruits ("Grapes are more superior than your damn oranges-" "You're only saying that because of that _one time_ -) until a sudden 'thud' was heard as someone bumped into their table. Most likely on accident.  
  
Before they can even breathe a word or ask if the person is alright, a woman immediately approaches their table. Her platinum blonde hair standing out to the two queens as well as her vitiligo white skin.  
  
They watched in silence as the woman inquired if he was alright, seemingly not noticing the two queens.  
  
"Oh man, Hans you alright there mate?" They see the man nod in complaisance to the question with his hand on his abdomen; the part where it hit the table.  
  
Finally noticing the occupants of the table, he apologizes swiftly. "Mein gott, I am so sorry for disturbing you two," he offers them a tight-lipped smile, still a bit winded from the blow. "I can't see where I was going without the lights going out a few seconds, doesn't help with these masks we're wearing."  
  
"Don't worry, happens to the best of us." Cathy sends him a warm smile, meanwhile Jane noticed something from what he said.  
  
"German?" Was her abrupt question.  
  
"Ja."  
  
The platinum blonde looks at the third queen funnily when she asked that.  
  
"You German too?" She queried with a raised brow behind her light blue mask.  
  
"Oh uh no," Jane chuckles as she rubbed her neck, "but one of our friends are." At this Parr, who was silent throughout the exchanged, nods in agreement.  
  
"Oh cool." Came the response until she realizes they haven't _at least_ told their names. "Fuck, we forgot to introduce ourselves, where's our manners? Anyway, I'm Anne but call me Anya since there's a lot of Annes I know of." She sees the two laugh at the remark.  
  
"Relatable." Cathy raised her hand halfheartedly.  
  
"What are you an Anne or...?"  
  
"Oh no, its just the house that I live in with her-" she juts a thumb at Seymour "-has three Catherines in it, including me."  
  
"That can get confusing fast." The man with Anya said with a contemplative look.  
  
"Moving on, this guy," she slings an arm around his shoulder, "is Hans."  
  
"Pleasure to meet both of you then," Parr nodded politely to them, "as I said earlier, my name's Catherine but just call me Cathy."  
  
"Jane." She sends them a welcoming smile.  
  
The four conversed for a while; basic get to know you questions like, favorite color, order, drink or season; opinions on some books in Cathy and Anya's case, the sixth queen let slip that she was reading _Noli Me Tangere_ currently when the latter asked and thus starts their exchange of tangents regarding it; or just general life questions.  
  
It was at this when Hans notices that their table is rather large enough to accommodate for them. "Jesus, no offense but this is a big table just for you two."  
  
"Oh, that's because we're not the only ones seated here," Cathy explains, quickly dropping her and Anya's sudden debate of who is the worst priest between Damaso and Salvi, "there's actually six of us here but who knows what they're doing."  
  
"I just hope they don't end up in trouble this time." Jane sighs as she rubbed her fingers on her forehead.  
  
Hans and Anya exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"Lemme guess, they're chaotic and impulsive?"  
  
"Sometimes, but yes." Came Seymour's exasperated response.  
  
The Queens are responsible beings for the most part to be completely honest. It's just at certain times, they can be quite rambunctious. Especially if they already have a few drinks in them, leaving Jane (sometimes with the help of Cathy seeing as they are not ones to drink too much unless persuaded), to help them not run into the doorway when they stumble back home.  
  
Anya chuckles at her expression. "Looks like the same as our friends. One of them actually managed to spend the night in a bar once."  
  
Her statement was met with two queens (though they didn't knew that... ~~yet~~ ) having bewildered looks.  
  
"Can confirm as I was the one assigned to fetch them." Hans added on as he fiddled with the cuffs of his coat.  
  
"Okay, one of us may get a little too drunk for comfort. But damn is that a whole new level." Parr says as she thinks back on the time the others, including herself and Jane, had almost gotten completely wasted if it weren't for, oddly enough, Catalina and Anne's persistence of stopping at six shots of vodka.  
  
It was just by weird coincidence that those who came from another country (Catalina and Anna) or sent back to England (in which is Anne's case) were the ones with the highest alcohol tolerance. Though Anna succumbs to these more often than not, the first two wives are not so easily swayed by the drinks.  
  
A server passes them by and, by sheer coincidence, has a bottle of wine with him.  
  
He stops at the table and lowers down the tray he was holding. "Drinks anyone?"  
  
The four looked at each other, and has seemingly come to the same conclusion.  
  
"Pour us some my good man." Hans proclaimed as Cathy gathers four glasses for them.  
  
And so, this is how two of the most reserved of the queens spent the duration of the ball.

* * *

Their mouths are already watering the moment they neared the buffet area. The sweet aroma of the different dishes wafting through the air is already making their decisions difficult onto which delicacy to eat first.  
  
Anna looks at Kit beside her, who also has her eyes glued on the various foods. Bumping her shoulders to Katherine's, she asks, "Sooo... Which one shall we conquer first?"  
  
Kit hums as she continues to scan. "Hmm..." Glancing at the far right of the table solidifies her decision, "that one looks promising."  
  
The German follows the direction of her gaze and her eyes widen at it.  
  
Settled at the table is a three-layered, three tier circular basin like equipment with the top spouting off a familiar sweet substance that was once reserved for royalty.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
Quickly going over to it, the two saw different kinds of dippings to accompany it; marshmallows, strawberries, grapes, and bananas were the few among the bunch.  
  
Before they can even choose a dipping for the chocolate fountain, the fourth queen's ruby eyes zero in at a woman and a man at the bar nearby.  
  
The man looks like he's trying to offer her a drink but she continuously refuses by shaking her head (forcefully polite, she can tell from experience), he tries again profusely, but again, she rejects the substance.  
  
Him grabbing her by the arm and her body freezing up by the sudden contact is what broke the camel's back.  
  
Anna nudged the fifth queen, who has already grabbed a forkful of marshmallows and strawberries, and signaled her eyes to follow the subtle commotion. Kit followed her stare and immediately caught on to what's going on.  
  
Exchanging nods, they go over to them. After Kit has swallowed the chocolate covered marshmallows and strawberries that is, impressing the German that she somehow did not choke on it.  
  
They caught bits of the conversation when they got nearer to them.  
  
"Come on just one shot won't hurt-"  
  
"I really appreciate the offer but I don't want to-"  
  
"One drink and it'll be worth it sweet cheeks~"  
  
Well that was the last straw.  
  
"Oh there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Katherine called out to the woman.  
  
Anna nodded along, catching up with Kit's plan. "Yeah! Thought we lost you there for a second."  
  
The man's face flashed fury in a split second, before stalking off in a different direction.  
  
The woman's tensed posture relaxed just a tad bit, her mind and senses still on high alert from the small debacle.  
  
The fourth and fifth queens asked if she's alright once they were sure he was gone and out of earshot.  
  
"I am, thank you for that."  
  
"No problem, we have enough of seeing pricks doing that."  
  
A questioning look crosses upon her features as she adjusts her grip of her feathery mask attached on a stick. "Really now?"  
  
"Oh you have no idea." Kat rolled her eyes whilst crossing her arms, "let's just say its a common occurrence we had back in the old days."  
  
She chuckled at the remark. "You make it sound like you're from there."  
  
 _You have no idea mate_ she muses to herself as she continues to converse with the woman, warming up to her quickly and easily.  
  
As they do that, Anna looks her over.  
  
She's quite friendly she'll give her that, knowing Katherine does not take to kindly with newly met people, except for the fans of the show.  
  
Sense of fashion is also on point as she nods in approval of her gown; [a black to red ombre, off-shouldered, chiffon dress with ruffles at the torso and neckline.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d5/59/11/d55911a6a4348f85b5c134a075ed9a38.jpg) Tying it up is the [black to red feathered, gold outlined red mask](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/dd/08/01dd08b3e63edbd31956e2c9814dcc7a.jpg) she holds up by the stick, surprisingly not being a little bit tired from holding it.  
  
When her head bobbed just in time the wandering lights hits it, an accessory glinted and she takes notice of it. Anna's eyes widen when she spots a familiar golden, eight-pronged, escarbuncle among her chocolate tresses.

_That's impossible, that coat of arms only belongs to the House of La Marck!_

_You don't suppose she's from it do you? Unless..._

Her warring thoughts silenced as she carefully analyze the woman's mannerisms. The joyful demeanor, the calming aura, the bubbly personality accompanied with her wild gestures... _  
_

_Huh, kinda reminds me of-_

_"By the way, I didn't caught your name earlier."  
_  
"Oh silly me," she giggles daintily, "my name's Amalia-"  
  
Once the name slipped out her mouth, Anna envelops her in a hug.  
  
"Es ist viel zu lange her... viel zu lang Schwesterlein." ( _It's been far too long ... far too long, little sister_ ) Amalia stiffens from the sudden embrace (her senses were still on high alert from earlier), but once she registers the pet name, she turns around to see the fourth queen having a watery smile on her face.  
  
"Anna...?"  
  
The German in question nods eagerly and suddenly, _she_ was the one who was tackled courtesy of her newly discovered reincarnated younger sister. Both now lightly sobbing from the sudden reunion.

Katherine, who was standing albeit awkwardly to the side as they have their reunion, coughs into her fist to let know she's still there.  
  
Both Cleves sisters looked at the beheaded queen, in which Anna gave a sheepish smile, just remembering that they weren't the only ones here. Amalia, meanwhile, has a look of wonder on her.  
  
"So Anna..." She starts off whilst adjusting her mask, "since you know her better, why don't you introduce us to one another."  
  
The red queen rubbed the back of her head. "Oh right, hehe." She lifts up her mask to dab at her tears before straightening up and gesturing a hand between them.  
  
"Amalia, I would like you to meet my best friend, and fellow queen, Katherine Howard." At this, the brunette sends a lighthearted smile at the teen.  
  
Anna continues, "Katherine, this is my younger sister, Amalia of Cleves -that is if you still go by that?" She looks at her for confirmation.  
  
Amalia nods. "I do, though I use the German variation rather than the anglicized one."  
  
"Lemme guess, to keep a low profile?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You do realize that anyone with a translator can easily decipher the equivalent of that right?" Katherine asked with a hint of skepticism in her tone.  
  
"Oh hush, you'll blow my cover." She was met with two queens laughing in response.  
  
"First things first," Anna claps her hands; time to get down to business, "gorgeous dress by the way."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Second of all, did you go alone to this or..?"  
  
"Oh no," she waves a dismissive hand, "I'm actually with a few of my friends, including the one who designed this dress-" she gives a twirl "- and mask to go along with it."  
  
"Woah, that's awesome." Katherine let out awestruck.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that."  
  
"Do we happen to know your friends?" Pushed on Anna, switching back to the original topic.  
  
Amalia bits her bottom lip, debating if she should tell them or to put it in the vaguest way possible.

 _Tell them_ came a little voice from the back of her head. _You saw how happy Anna was to seeing you as well as Katherine, they're probably both glad that they're not the only ones who came back._

 _Yeah but they seem content in this life_ her logical side argued back. _They're successful singers now, who are we from the past to hold them back...  
  
_ She looks at the fourth and fifth queens, both having relieved expressions of having known someone from their tempestuous era come back.  
  
That solidifies her decision.  
  
"Well actually..."

* * *

She stands before the portrait in deep solemnity and respect for the royals on the centuries-old, oil canvas.  
  
The two figures on the painting are wearing what can only be described as the finest of robes; a deep velvet one for the woman and a royal blue one for the man, both having an ermine outline. They also happen to hold a scepter on one hand and a cross on the other.  
  
She looks at the plaque below the painting once more.

**_The Catholic Monarchs: Isabella I of Castile and Ferdinand II of Aragon_ **

She heaves a deep sigh. _Mother, Father, wherever you are, I hope you are not disappointed in what I have achieved in this lifetime._

Glancing at the other paintings, she let's out a chuckle in seeing the so-called "art restorations" done to the other pieces. If anything, it made it even more botched up than leaving them in their original state.  
  
She goes in farther into the room where her parents portraits resided. Walking around for a bit, she sees the familiar headwear they all used to adorn back then; she's at the Tudor era of the room now.  
  
"Boleyn's right, they do look like bird houses." She comments to herself.  
  
"They do, don't they?"  
  
She spins around and sees she's no longer the only occupant in the gallery.  
  
Her golden eyes takes in his outfit; [a white-colored coat is what he wears over his doublet with the jabot poking out a bit, the coat's cuffs, buttons, and lapels has intricate golden designs embroidered to them.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/47/ae/10/47ae10d382db0ce49d3d707b95d94573.jpg) Finishing it up is the [metallic silver mask he wears.](http://www.screenicons.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Colombina-Barocco-Silver.jpg)

The flaming red hair seems a bit too _familiar_ to her.  
  
"Sorry for startling you," he apologizes, "I thought I was the only one here and then I heard your comment and yeah...." He trails off lamely as he shoves his hands in the coats pockets.  
  
Catalina calms down from the sudden shock and pulls the hood down closer to her face, lest the man before her reveals to be **him** and decides to make their second lives much more... Eventful shall we say.  
  
"I...its alright," she responds in an even tone, "after all this is a public gallery so what was I expecting anyway? The spirits of the people on these paintings for company?"  
  
He laughs at her sassy remark and that checks off the box that **he** is not back, knowing his laughter is deep on pig-like and not gentle chuckles like this one.  
  
"Heh, guess you're right on that." He gazes at the various paintings and settles on the first pair on the row.  
  
The Queen looks at it as well and is hit with the familiar feeling of bittersweetness once she lays eyes on it.  
  
Hung on the wall is a portrait of her, well her historical appearance that is, and the long deceased Prince of Wales.  
  
"Arthur Tudor and Catherine of Aragon..." He mumbles to himself mostly, not noticing the queen mentioned stiffen a bit behind him, "honestly, those two would've been a power couple if Arthur stayed alive long enough."  
  
She finds herself nodding in agreement. "Agreed, though I can't blame him for not surviving the sickness back then -from what I gathered that is." She quickly covers up, almost letting out that she knows the experience well since she managed to survive the disease.  
  
"If he did, at least the other women my b- I mean Henry married wouldn't be harmed, threatened, or killed anyway."  
  
She let's out a hum as she continues to look at the other paintings.  
  
The man looks her over, finding himself suddenly curious as to who is this mysterious and intriguing stranger he is with.  
  
 _For a woman in modern times, she sure holds herself like royalty_ he noted from her movements and regal posture she possesses. _Reminds me of Cata from back then.... Wait a second._  
  
"Hey, nice necklace you got there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
She holds the pendant at its end and glances down. "Oddly enough, I actually bought it here. Found it in the weapons exhibit for some reason."  
  
His eyes widen in realization.

> * * *
> 
> _He enters the museum and quickly scans the floorplan near the entrance. Finally routing out his path, he makes his way to the area he was looking for._   
>    
>  _He sees the few people bustling about in the exhibit thus making his way to his intended part of it quite easy._   
>    
>  _He looks down at the chest before and moves bits and pieces of armor and weapons out of the way. Once cleared out, he is surprised to see the pendant that was once in it is gone._   
>    
>  _He goes to the front desk and inquires about it._   
>    
>  _"Oh that," came his gruff reply as he looks up from arranging some documents, "someone came here a few days ago and bought it."_   
>    
>  _"But I thought I told you to have that reserved-"_   
>    
>  _"Sorry mate, our policy is 'First come, first serve' here."_   
>    
>  _He tousled his hair in frustration, not to the worker but rather at himself for not earning enough money sooner so he could have bought it already._   
>    
>  _"Can you tell me who at least bought it though?"_   
>    
>  _"I think its one of those queens from that musical about Henry's wives." The man tsked, "I may not like history, but the way he treated them was just... No, I hope he rots in hell right now."_   
>    
>  _He nods. "Which one of them exactly bought it?"_   
>    
>  _"If memory serves, I think it was the gold one."_
> 
> * * *

"Catalina...?"  
  
He sees the woman flinch but nods in confirmation, her expression still hidden behind her hood.  
  
"After all these years, I finally found you."  
  
He takes a step closer to her but stops once he sees her step back.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks defensively.  
  
Knowing he can't get through her unless they resort to a different tactic (which involves most likely someone getting hurt, aka both of them), he goes with plan B.  
  
He hums a familiar melody they tried dancing from back then. His English songs mixing in with her Spanish dances, it may have been a mess, but it was an effort to understand each other better.  
  
Hands on his waist, he moves along with the centuries old routine. Catalina, easing up from her defensive position, joins him in by swishing her skirts around him.  
  
He let's out a gleeful laugh as she joins him in his humming and both is now doing the dance. He brings his hands to hers as they both circle one another.  
  
Stepping away, he bows to her in accordance as she curtsies at him.  
  
A few moments of silence passed until it was broken by the Spaniard.  
  
She finally asks the question in her mind for literal months. "Arthur...?"  
  
He nods and she immediately gives him a convulsive hug, him returning it likewise.  
  
" _Dios_ _mio_ ," she manages to get out between heaving sobs, "I thought you were already at peace like the majority of us are."  
  
"Shhh..." He calms her down by tracing circles at her back, "honestly I thought I was the only one brought back since I was reincarnated twenty years before you lot."

"No way!" She looks up shocked.

He nods in confirmation. "Once I was old enough, I traveled the ends of our country trying to find you or at least someone who was also reincarnated. Unfortunately, that didn't work. I was actually considering going to Spain thinking you were brought back there until I saw a performance of you guys on TV."  
  
Catalina takes in what he told her. Traveling to a foreign country despite not knowing a single word in Spanish just so he could look for a wife he barely knew from back then?  
  
"Wow..." Was all she could say.  
  
He rubs the back of his head sheepish. "I know, its not like I'm stalking you or something-" he frazzled out with his hands "- I just wanted to know if my Queen was brought back like I did..."  
  
He takes a seat near the benches at the paintings and hunches over. He pulls his mask out of his eyes and rubs at them.  
  
Catalina joins the former prince beside him, pulling down her hood and also taking off her mask.  
  
"For what its worth," she says as she looks at him with a smile, "I'm glad you didn't stopped looking."  
  
He looks at her as well, crystal blue eyes gazing into her golden ones.  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
Standing up, he offers a hand out to her. "Wanna go to the balcony instead of going back in there?"  
  
She takes it and he pulls her up. "Certainly."  
  
Fixing themselves, they both walk out of the gallery hand in hand.

* * *

_One, two three, one, two, three, one two three-_

The beat patterns echoes in her mind in a familiar rhythm as she watches the guests dance to and fro to the music played by the band. Each stepping, each twirl, all of them was a familiar sight to the Boleyn girl.

 _One, two, three, one, two, three._ And so the beat continues as she taps her finger in time with it.

"Hey!"  
  
She looks from her leaned position at the pillar to the man who caught her attention.  
  
Watching him get closer, she recognizes him as the man she bumped into earlier.  
  
She gives a nod in greeting. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here as well."  
  
"Considering we were both invited to this, chances were pretty high."  
  
She swirls the drink in her hand. "True, by the way I am so sorry about earlier."  
  
"Like I said, it was fine. No harm no foul right?"  
  
"Hmm, I suppose so..."  
  
They both continue watching the guests go at it.  
  
At this, Anne takes the opportunity to get a proper look at the man she bumped into earlier.  
  
She was surprised to see that he was one of the people at the table near the stage. His [midnight black coat with red accents along the cuffs and outlining his lapels.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/85/56/7485565b8ae59e0b62b99a39a4070d36.jpg) [The black columbina mask](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-9kmea7jw/images/stencil/original/x/lmk-m31047-bksv-1-20180611__64721.1529915929_category.original.jpg) he wears adds on to the mysterious aura this person has on her.  
  
"By the way, I didn't get your name earlier." He asks as he looks at her.  
  
Downing the drink she's holding and setting it at a near table, she barely breathed a response as a spotlight is suddenly on them.  
  
"What the-"  
  
She looks at the man beside her, who also looks confused as she is, and sees that there are also several spotlights at each area of the ballroom.  
  
The stage once again fills with smoke as the host makes his appearance once more.

 ** _"Now seeing as this is a masquerade ball..."_** He trails off dramatically. ** _"I think it is fitting that we have a couples dance. So! Whoever is in the spotlight please take your places at the middle of the ballroom!"_**

The women, who were also caught in the spotlights, is now giggling in giddiness as they pull on to their partners hands and drags them to the middle.  
  
The man beside Anne looks at her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He tells her in a quiet voice.  
  
Weighing her options, she considers if she should join in with a man she just met a few minutes ago.  
  
"Depends... Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
She grabs him and suddenly she was met with another memory. ** _  
_**

_They circled around each other, palms pressed together as they gazed into each others eyes._

She lets go of him shakes her head into focus.  
  
"Looks like we're joining in that."  
  
The man beside her raised a brow behind his mask before offering a hand to her.  
  
"In that case, may I have this dance my lady?" He asks in a faux pas fancy voice.  
  
Gently pressing a hand against his, she was surprised she was not met with a flashback again.  
  
Matching his tone, she responds. "Why certainly good sir."  
  
They both go to the center of the ballroom, ready at the sound of the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the surprise and relief I had when I finished this chapter at 4am and it ironically has 4,000+ words.


	4. The Girl Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want a get to know you,_
> 
> _The girl behind the mask_
> 
> _I want a chance to feel you,_
> 
> _The girl behind the mask_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tips hat** it's been a while folks.
> 
> Anyways, we're nearing the end of this mini, multi-chapter story so yeah.
> 
> Also, the reason it took me a few weeks to write this one is, well, you'll read it anyhow.

She takes in the other guests gazes of curiosity and wonder, and ducks her head quickly, lest she makes eye contact with one of them and recognizes she's one of the Queens.  
  
Though to be completely honest, she's surprised she and the others haven't been figured out yet, aside from the host and staff of the event obviously.  
  
She follows the stranger-suddenly-turned-into-her-dance-partner to the center of the grand ballroom where the other participants are at, whom were arranged in a line where the men are facing their partner and vice versa.  
  
They followed suit and joined the ever growing queue. Exchanging amused but confused smiles, they both knew this would end up interesting.  
  
Once the last of the pairs has made it to their spots, the host looks both sides over and nods in appreciation.

 ** _"Good, good..."_** He walks around the stage with the microphone unattached to its stand, **_"Now we can't start without greeting one another so, partners! Bow to each other, as you do!"_**  
  
Anne spots some of the women stumble a bit as they curtsied to the opposing side, she couldn't help but chuckle quietly from that. Reminds her of the earlier experiences she had when she learned it centuries ago.  
  
As she was doing that, her partner glances at his side as well. Some of the men were in an odd angle for a simple bow; some were stiff while some have their hands frozen at their sides.  
  
 _Hot damn, they were totally not taught how to do it properly these days huh,_ he thinks to himself a bit grumpily. _Though, I can't blame them seeing as it is no longer protocol to do it. At least they didn't get a slap or something when you did it wrong._  
  
Both sides rose to their heights once more and the host adds on one last piece.  
  
 ** _"Now, what's a dance without music hmm? Players, I think you know which song befits this situation."_** He nods at the band and they looked at each in other in understanding the song in question.  
  
The host give his mic to the singer of the band and the drummer counts down.  
  
 _3._  
  
 _2._  
  
 _1._  
  
The familiar electronic base beats of [_Eric Saade's Masquerade_](https://youtu.be/C1Tcfn2ZEgg?t=32) fills the area, certainly setting the atmosphere between the dancers. The moment the drums were hit, the attention of the other guests were brought to the unexpected participants as they watched the spectacle unfold.  
  
The pairs moved swiftly to one another to the beat of the song. Anne's partner gave her a reassuring smile once she took his hand, she returns it with a cheeky one at that.

> _ She's surreal  
>   
> She's dangerous and no one else can match those eyes _

He pulls her flush against him, a spark of familiarity flared between both of them as they glided one another. Her emerald orbs staring down his russet ones, both pairs as if challenging one another.

> _She's concealed_
> 
> _So mysterious, that nobody can catch her lies_

"Who are you?" He asked once they were close once more, moving in a Viennese waltz to match up with the quick music and his partner's graceful steps.  
  
"Now if I told you, that wouldn't be fun now is it?"

> _Drop this game of fame  
> _
> 
> _No one can win  
> _
> 
> _I believe this can be serious if I can get under her skin_

"At least grace me with an alias m'lady?"  
  
She giggles as he twirls her. "Hmm... Would 'Greensleeves' suffice good sir?"  
  
He dips her. "For now? Yes." _  
_

> _ We're both in this masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ What can I do to see you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask _

"What about you then hmm?"  
  
He let's out a shuddering breath as the two were side-by-side, he fights down a dark flush due to the sultrous sound of her voice. Reminds him of a certain someone back then.  
  
"Algernon, call me Algernon for the time being."  
  
He sees something flash in her eyes for a split second before she settled it once again in a half-hooded state.  
  
"My, my, what a unique one then."

> _ Our love was just a masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ I wanna get to know you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ I want a chance to feel you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask _

* * *

"Looks like they're having fun in there eh?"  
  
"For sure, I mean you can just tell by the music."  
  
She's not wrong, so he'll give her that one.  
  
Catalina and Arthur have been out on the balcony for a while now, both catching up on what is going on in the other's lives.  
  
For the Spanish queen, she states it quite obviously just by gesturing to one of the passing double-decker buses with their show's advert on its side.  
  
For the prince of Wales, he says that he took a break from traveling ("more like finding." Was his former betrothed's response. He rolls his eyes on that as both shared a chuckle) and picked up a job at the cafe near to, oddly enough, at the theater where the queens are performing.  
  
"Huh, then how come we haven't seen you there at all when we go in there from time to time?"  
  
"My schedule is pretty sporadic for the most part honestly." He looks down at the red wine he has in his glass and swirls it. "Mostly since I may or may not want to disturb you guys at this life...."  
  
She looks at him with a flabbergasted expression. "Now why would you think that?!?"  
  
"Your reaction earlier," he begins, "you thought I was him at first didn't you?"  
  
He was met with silence from the first wife.  
  
The prince runs a hand through his hair. "See?? That's what I was afraid of when I meet at least one of you. I'm more concerned for Katherine Howard's reaction once she spares a glance at me, given her history with men, and what **he** did to her unfortunately."  
  
Catalina thinks it over. True, that his appearance slightly resembles that of he-who-shall-not-be-named, but what sets them miles apart is their personalities, in which Arthur is definitely more pleasing at.  
  
"Tell you what, the next time we go there, how about you properly introduce yourself as calmly as possible."  
  
"But what if they, I don't know, try to kill me or something." He spazzes out yet again.  
  
Catalina walks closer to him, lays a comforting hand and offers a reassuring smile along with it. "Knowing them, there's probably a small chance that might happen-"  
  
A terrified wheeze came from the redhead.  
  
"-But!" There's a but, of course there's _always_ a but, "I'll try convincing them you're not **him** as best as I can."  
  
He nods, a bit relieved. "Thank you Catalina, guess its the least I could do in compensation for what he put you through. All of you actually."  
  
"No worries." She leans against him and looks up at the shining moon, brighter than the blinding lights inside, "I've been meaning to ask actually."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who'd you come with to this?"  
  
He glances down at her then took a sip of his drink before answering. "What makes you think I came with someone?"  
  
She meets his gaze with a raised brow, he _knows_ that based from her expression. "People come in packs nowadays Arthur, it's what I expected."  
  
"Well then you're right in that regard, though I came with some of my friends anyhow."  
  
"Oh?" This has now intrigued her.

* * *

> _ A masquerade _

Outward.

> _ A masquerade _

Inward.

> _A masquerade_

Outward.

> _ A masquerade _

In again.  
  
He twirls her out and pulls her in to a belt loop, his hand secured on her waist lightly as they sway to the song for a bit.  
  
"I don't suppose a lovely woman such as yourself came alone?"  
  
She shook her head as he releases her from the hold.

> _ Every time we sit around and talk  
>  _
> 
> _ I try to turn her inside out _

"And you?"  
  
"Not as well-" they switched positions "-though I came with a bit of company."  
  
She smiles at that. "It seems we both did."

> _ I get closer but still miles away  
>  _
> 
> _ From getting what she's all about _

They pressed their palms against one another, circling, while contemplating what to say. For the duration of their dance so far, they are at ease at each others company, seemingly forgetting they were in a ball.  
  
The spark from earlier seems to be growing into a little flame within them now, but both chose to ignore it.  
  
The host, from his post at the corner of the stairwell, gains interest in them. _Out of all the pairs, these two have the most chemistry_ , he presses his index finger and thumb under his chin. _Interesting..._  
  
He decides to keep an eye on them.

> _Stop this masquerade  
> _
> 
> _No one can win  
> _
> 
> _I believe this can be serious  
> _
> 
> _If I can get under your skin  
> _
> 
> _No_

"I don't suppose you are seeing someone lady Greensleeves?" He brings his arms up to her as she spun to look at him.  
  
A sly look passes upon her, unusual question for someone you just met.  
  
"I'm afraid not at the moment, still looking for the one that'll pique my interest is all."  
  
He looks surprised. "I didn't expect someone who is a complete beauty does not have a partner."

> _ We're both in this masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ What can I do to see you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ Our love was just a masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ I wanna get to know you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ I want a chance to feel you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask _

_Whoever this guy is, I'm starting to like him,_ she muses, _hopefully I'll get his real name after all of this._

Far from them, a blonde woman, who is wearing a gray mask, was glaring daggers at the oblivious pair; still somehow maintaining half of her focus to her partner.  
  
 _Of course Boleyn's going to be here, she's with the "Queens" after all,_ her contempt against the second wife only managed to grew even stronger once she spots who her partner is.  
  
 _And her partner is him of all people, but it seems she hasn't realized that yet._  
  
She toys with the idea if she should make their time more eventful, but shelves it for another time.  
  
 _I'll get her next time_ \- she and her partner stood side by side- _I already pissed her off centuries ago anyway._ An amused smirk broke out as she thought that.

> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>   
>  _
> 
> _ We're both in this masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ What can I do to see you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ Our love was just a masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ I wanna get to know you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ I _ _ want a chance to feel you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask _

* * *

They think this is the 4th bottle they downed this night.  
  
Or is it sixth?  
  
To be honest, they lost count when they went for a fifth pourage of wine in their glasses.  
  
Impressively, they are still a tiny bit sober to continue carrying out a conversation with each other.  
  
Cathy laughed uproariously at the remark Anya made regarding how Elias was Crisostomo's main hoe (yes they are still talking about Noli Me Tangere) while Maria Clara, the latter character's literal _love interest_ is someone on the side.  
  
 ~~(Which is technically true but that's for another time.)~~  
  
They only just seem to noticed the guests gazes' are glued to the scene of the ballroom. Looking at it as well, they were met with the sight of swishing skirts of the ladies and the ravishing gentlemen as their partners.  
  
Cathy and Jane scanned from pair to pair, until they notice the familiar emerald outfit of the second wife.  
  
"Huh, I didn't expect Percy to be dragged into that."  
  
The two snapped their gazes at the other occupants of their table. It was Hans who made the comment.  
  
A confuzzled look passes Seymour's features. "Who?"  
  
"Oh, uh, he's one of our friends who we came here with."  
  
Anya leaned against the back of her chair as she tries to spot their friend. "There-" she points at the pair donning the black and green masks "-and damn, his partner is not that bad looking either."  
  
Hans could only agree to that statement.  
  
Parr follows the direction of her pointed finger and her eyes widen at who Anya's friend is dancing with.  
  
She shakes Jane's shoulders with one hand. "Am I drunk from the wine, or is that really Anne?"  
  
The third wife did a double take at the dancing pair. "Yup, that's Anne alright."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The question was from Anya, who was now looking at the pair a bit intrigued. She didn't expect they knew someone named Anne, more so than them actually being friends with one.  
  
"Oh, uh," Jane coughs, "the one you mentioned who your friend is dancing with? Yeah, that's Anne."  
  
The platinum blonde looks at the only man on the table, gears was turning in her mind as she asks Hans something about him. "Didn't Percy mentioned something before how he loved someone back then named Anne?"  
  
She sees his expression slowly going from deadpan, to connecting the pieces, until it settles on realization.  
  
Hans whips around to look at the two queens, seriousness was etched on his face as he narrows his eyes at them.  
  
He asks them one question. "What's her last name?"  
  
Cathy and Jane, a bit surprise by the sudden change in mood, said in sync. "Boleyn."  
  
A shroud of silence wrapped the table as the music blares on around them.  
  
Anya brings a hand up to her mouth, muffling some things in another language (Cathy can tell since she _spoke_ it long ago and now). Hans, however, was looking at the third and six wives in pure mortification; mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he pointed a finger between Boleyn and the pair of queens they are with.  
  
"If she's Anne Boleyn," he breaks the silence, "then you two must be..."  
  
"Catherine Parr and Jane Seymour."  
  
The platinum blonde stated. No venom, no malice, and no anger evident in her voice. It was clear as crystal now as to why the two seem pretty reserved throughout this until Hans' accident earlier.  
  
The revealed queens were silent, not knowing how to respond. Yes they have been recognized before out of the show, but they would rather prefer to keep a bit of a low profile in public.  
  
"I thought we were the only ones brought back." Anya stares Parr in the eye. "That, is until you guys announced your show."  
  
Jane creases her brows. "Wait, 'brought back'? Who are you two exactly?"  
  
Hans and Anya exchanged looks, seemingly talking in their minds.  
  
Placing her hand at the table and leaning her face against her palm, she gives them a hint.  
  
"Two clues-" she holds up two fingers "-for each of us. One, I was a writer back then like you Parr and two, I was burned at the stake for our religion."  
  
She can see Catherine tense at the last statement, that old brilliant mind of hers putting things together piece by piece.  
  
"As for Hans here," she gestures a hand to him, "he was a _very_ respected court painter, and well, you actually sing about him in the show."  
  
It only took a hot second for Jane to figure out who the man is.  
  
"Holbein. Hans Holbein the Younger," she says with finality. Looking at the famous painter, she let out a small chuckle. "Gotta admit, you certainly look younger now -no offense." She holds up her hands in a placating manner.  
  
Thankfully, he laughed along. "None taken, I'll admit I prefer my appearance now than back then."  
  
While they were getting reacquainted again, Cathy looks at Anya with an unreadable expression. The latter was getting a bit nervous seeing as the queen in blue has not spoken yet, only staring in silence.  
  
She blinks a couple of times, Anya could _swore_ she saw something glinting in those sapphire orbs. One thing was for sure, she was certain that those were not glitters.  
  
Cathy lifts up her mask and wipes at her eyes before pulling it down again. Clearing her throat, she addressed her fellow writer. "Long time no see Askew."  
  
She smiles. "You as well Parr."  
  
"Askew?"  
  
The two looked to see that Jane and Hans were now paying attention to them. It was the blonde queen who asked the question.  
  
Cathy shot Jane a proud smile as she lays her hand on her old friend's shoulder. Anya almost felt a shiver but managed to fight it off, opting instead to offer her fellow blonde a modest beam.  
  
"This woman right here," she pats her on the shoulder, "she's one of the only women who managed to publish a book under her own name as well as advocating for a religion quite radically."  
  
"That's awesome and all," Jane comments, "but that still doesn't give me a clue who she is Cathy."  
  
"Oh." Said queen slumped in her chair in defeat.  
  
Giggling, Anya lays her hand on top of Parr's and gave a squeeze. "Thanks for the intro Catherine, but I'll take it from here."  
  
She sees her brighten up a bit before settling her gaze to Seymour.  
  
"Alright, let's try this again," she clasps her hands, "Queen Jane Seymour, my name is Anne Askew, call me Anya like I said earlier."

* * *

> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade _

Lost in their own little world, they didn't notice a single-shining spotlight was now on them, no longer at the other pairs, just _them_.  
  
The host once again leans back at the wall with a satisfied smirk, feeling quite proud with his work. _A Queen with her commoner, what a sight._  
  
Due to the spotlight being on them now, some of the guests were also impressed at the two's fluidity of movement. Every twirl, every step, every change in position, you would think these two were partners beforehand despite just meeting tonight.

> _ I'm confused and I just don't know what to be for you _

_The way he moves_ , she thought idly as both sidestepped as one from an incoming pair. _The way he dances is like-_

Due to not being in total focus, Anne manages to stumble a bit from their dance. She is aware of the fast approaching marble floor until-  
  
Her partner's arms manages to caught her in time.  
  
At this, both were hit by a sudden burst of flooding memories.

> _ I'm so vulnerable I need you to confess your love for me _

_The partners faced one another in a line, spectators were looking and gathering around the dancers from the sidelines, watching in entertainment.  
  
Both sides sidestepped then dipped in for a curtsy for the women, a bow for the men.  
  
The lords offered their hands once more to the maidens, whom took it modestly._

> _A masquerade, a masquerade  
> _
> 
> _A masquerade, a masquerade  
> _
> 
> _A masquerade, a masquerade  
> _
> 
> _A masquerade, a masquerade_

The phantasmagoria of memories continued to flow from them as both went onto autopilot for the majority of the dance.  
  
One memory made both of them completely stop, making the attendees confused as to why.

> _ We're both in this masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ What can I do to see you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ Our love was just a masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ I wanna get to know you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _
> 
> _ I want a chance to feel you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask  
>  _

_He spins his partner outward, then in, out again, he ends up speaking close to her as they moved into a slow waltz.  
  
"Don't think you'll get your hands on the Percy fortune, Lady Talbot," he grumbles quietly.  
  
"I assure you good sir, I have no intention for that at all."  
  
A surprised look was on his features, he was certain that's not the voice of the woman he is forced to marry.  
  
He sees her chocolate orbs hidden against the ivory mask she wears, the word 'perseverance' written across the mask's bridge.  
  
As he scans, she too looks him over as well; a teal cape flows behind him, a silver doublet contrasting with it along with the mask accompanying it, the word 'courage' is written in gold._

> _A masquerade  
> _
> 
> _A masquerade  
> _
> 
> _A masquerade_

* * *

Howard and the Cleves sisters were sharing a good laugh until they noticed one of the pairs not moving.  
  
"Huh, I wonder why they stopped. They were quite wonderful there." Amalia wonders out loud.  
  
Anna follows the gaze of her sister's and she instantly recognizes the woman of the pair is Boleyn.  
  
Apparently Amalia recognizes the other half by her response. "Oh my, I didn't expect Percy to be in that."  
  
"Who?" She looks at her in confusion.  
  
"Henry Percy, he's the one dancing with that woman over there -she's quite a looker. Not saying that you guys aren't obvs."  
  
Kit let's the latter half of the statement slide and settles for the name mentioned. "Wait, did you just said Henry Percy?"  
  
Amalia nodded. "Ja, he's there with the woman wearing the beautiful green dress."  
  
Gears were turning quickly in the fifth Queen's mind. She remembers her cousin faintly mentioning "liking" ( 'more like loving' is what she bemused) someone of the same name of Amalia's friend over there.  
  
There's one question left that will seal the deal of the identity of that man and the man Anne used to love back then.  
  
"Say, Amalia," she starts off casually, still keeping an eye at the frozen partners, "you don't suppose that friend of yours is also a reincarnate right?"

"Actually he is, he's the former Earl of Northumberland. Sixth one to be specific."  
  
She faintly hears Anna's "coincidence on him being the sixth" comment, but she is mostly freaking out at the sudden identity revealed.  
  
She clasps her hands in front of her as she begin to pace, mumbling the words "Oh my god" or "Oh my fucking god" for variation under her breath.  
  
The younger Cleves sister looks confused by the sudden reaction Katherine let out. "Uhm, is she alright?" She asks her older sister.  
  
Anna also looks perplexed by the sudden shift from her best friend. "Probably...? I'm not really sure since she rarely gets like this."  
  
"Holy sweet mother of Mary, they met at a fucking masquerade ball for the first time in both of their lifetimes oh my god, oh my fucking god...."

* * *

> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade  
>  _
> 
> _ A masquerade _

_"Partners, you may now remove your masks!"  
  
Deftly removing them, they both finally got a good look at each other.  
  
Her raven hair is escaping the confinement of her hood from the routine they just did as her face is a bit flushed  
  
His steely gaze softens once she takes off her mask, relief flooding in him, thankful that he indeed did not dance with her.  
  
Taking a hold of her hand, he swiftly presses a kiss on it, "May I ask for who you are m'lady?"  
  
She taps her chin with a thoughtful look, "and why should I?"  
  
"If this is about earlier, I hope you can forgive me for that. I thought you were someone else."  
_

> _Our love was just a masquerade  
> _
> 
> _I wanna get to know you_

_"I am the daughter of the Ambassador Thomas Boleyn." She responds.  
  
"But your Christian name Mistress? For pity's sake tell me your name."  
  
She pulls her hand away from his grasp, a hint of playfulness behind it, "Anne. Anne Boleyn. Now my Lord if you would let me go?"_

> _The girl behind the mask  
> _

Both were brought back to reality as the host boasted out. **_"Partners, you may now remove your masks!"_** _  
_

> _ I want a chance to feel you  
>  _
> 
> _ The girl behind the mask _

The last few beats of the song faded out as they deftly removed them; finally getting a good look at who is their respective mystery partner. Both pairs of eyes widening in surprise and shock at who the other is.  
  
Well, not anymore. Its not an everyday occurrence the person you randomly danced with suddenly jogs more of your memories.  
  
He looks her over; still the same brunette hair, playful yet intense gaze, and to top it off, the 'B' hanging off her necklace.  
  
After a few intense moments of staring at one another, she broke the silence.  
  
"Harry...?" He nods, it's his turn now.  
  
"Anne?"  
  
She nods profusely as she puts her hand over her mouth, trying to contain the surprised sobs coming out.  
  
He looks around, trying to spot an easy exit. He finally sees one near the one too many windows around the place.  
  
"How about we take this somewhere more private?" He sees her nod again, the shock of finding out who he is still on her.  
  
He takes her hand again and gently weaves through the applauding crowd. Both seem to preoccupied with their thoughts to even notice that the applause was for them.  
  
If there is something the Queen and Earl agree on, it will become a long and _interesting_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and hate this chapter for two reasons:
> 
> One, this is basically the reason why I started this **whole** series.
> 
> And two, the dancing scenes between Boleyn and Percy really kicked me in the ass to write.


	5. Breaking Down the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation is finally held after one too many centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated holidays everyone! (And to those who don't celebrate them)
> 
> Not much to say on this one except: TWs (wow I can't believe I'm doing this now) on emotional breakdown and intrusive(?) thoughts.

They don't know why, but the moment they were out of the ballroom, they ran to the nearest secluded area of the place in pure instinct. Him still clutching her hand as Anne hiked up her skirts to keep up with Percy.  
  
A few twists and turns, he leads her to the artifacts exhibit of the museum. After making sure they were not being followed, he shuts the double doors leading to it as so none may barge in in what is surely going to be an _intense_ conversation.  
  
He gives the doors one last jiggle and then turns around to see the woman he loved for literal centuries pace back and forth between the area.  
  
"Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..." Is what he faintly hears under her breath in a cycle, as if it was a mantra she's repeating to herself.  
  
"Anne?"  
  
"How is he here? Why is he here? When did he...."  
  
"Anne?" He calls slightly louder, but she is still lost in her thoughts.  
  
"I swear to the lord above if this is just a fucking joke-"  
  
"NAN!" He winced at himself for the sudden rise of volume.  
  
Boleyn quickly stops her mutterings as she immediately became aware at the old nickname. Her breathing a bit ragged along with a hand clutched on her chest, trying to somewhat calm her racing heart.  
  
She stares at him blankly for a few minutes before collapsing to a nearby seat. She puts an arm over her eyes as she leaned back farther in the seat, the other hand held the emerald mask firmer.  
  
She vaguely registers him sitting down beside her, which in turn caused her to move a bit farther from him. Her mind is still in a whirlwind of thoughts because of 2 things:  
  
One, he is sitting beside her, quite obviously.  
  
And two, no one else can keep up with her, much less when it comes dancing, so him actually being able to do that really should have tipped her off.  
  
She presses her arm against her eyes tighter, the familiar wetness of tears pricking at the corners. A poorly muffled sob comes out of her mouth which finally causes him to look at her.  
  
Silence hung between the two, other than Anne's deep breathing for calming herself and the party that is still raging on outside, an awkward serenity enveloped the area.  
  
 _Isn't he gonna say at least something?_  
  
 _Is she mad at me for also being brought back? I mean I can't blame her considering what happened back then..._  
  
He runs a hand frustratingly through his dreadlocks, good **_G_** ** _od_** why is this whole damn reincarnation thing complicated?!?  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he almost, misses Anne's question. Undoubtedly breaking the tense atmosphere surrounding them.  
  
"How long..." She begins softly, "how long were you brought back here?"  
  
He looks at her, an unwavering tide of guilt and regret was on his eyes. Every time he hears someone mention about her, he is reminded of what he could have done back then. He should have fought harder, he should have stood his ground, and most importantly:  
  
How he should have stuck by her side until the end.  
  
Obviously, as history tells us, that was unfortunately not the case.  
  
"A... A year before you guys." He shifts his gaze between her and his black mask, "honestly thought me and a couple of my mates were the only ones, but lo and behold when you guys announced your show."  
  
"So we're not the only ones then huh?"  
  
She can see him shake his head in response from the little gap between her arm and eyes.  
  
Percy fumbles a bit with his coat, trying to look for something within it's pockets.  
  
Finally locating it, he pulls out the handkerchief he has tucked away to the second queen.  
  
"Here," he offers it to her; not a move was made by the Boleyn girl, "come on Anne, I know how you hate -well _used to_ hate- on having tear tracks on your clothes so just take it."  
  
She lowers down her arm and he sees an emerald eye peek out at him. Lowering it down completely, she extends and takes the offered cloth.  
  
Wiping her eyes (thank god for the waterproof mascara), she finally looks at him, eyes lowered down as she fiddled with the "wedding" band on her ring finger.

"So..."  
  
"So...."  
  
Both spoke at the same time, realizing it, they let out a small, shared chuckle.  
  
Anne runs a hand through her hair, somewhat messing up the style but she doesn't give a damn at the moment. "W-why don't you go first?"  
  
 _Was that a stutter I heard? Times really did change_ , he muses. "No, no, you go."  
  
"Come on Henry, please?"  
  
"You do realize that ladies goes first, much more than that, you're a _queen,_ Anne."  
  
He sees her run another hand through her tresses. A usual tick she has gained even back then; whenever her hood was off and not from the protocol that is.  
  
"Fine," she huffs as she adjusts her seat facing him fully, "what do you wanna know?"  
  
"Honestly? I just want to know how you're feeling right now with all of-" he gestures around a bit crazily "-this happening."  
  
She heaves a deep sigh. She should have seen this question coming.  
  
Still keeping her eyes trained to the hand fidgeting the irremovable ring at the another, she thinks of an acceptable answer.  
  
"I feel... Overwhelmed I guess?"  
  
"You look calm for someone's who's feeling that."  
  
She purses her lips, "Externally? Sure, internally? Not really. I mean it's not everyday you get reincarnated back to life from the 1500's. Not only that, but with your head attached as well since you know damn **_well_** to yourself that it _should not be there-_ "  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Easy Nan, you're spiraling in your words there." He tries to ease her. Between being hot tempered and completely freaking out over a situation, the latter half is challenging to calm her down from.  
  
Her mind just caught up to what her mouth was saying, and thus, she buries her face in her hands.  
  
Percy moves a bit closer to the queen and, after much internal debate with himself, lays a hand on her shoulder. He sees her tense for a moment, before calming under his hold.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I rambled didn't I?"  
  
He begins to run his thumb on her shoulder in a circle, she releases the tenseness she didn't knew she have from it. "Yes, but don't worry, it's fine. I don't blame you seeing this is a rather... _Peculiar_ circumstance."  
  
She hums at that and relaxes in his hold, leaning against him slightly. The familiar trust she has with Northumberland slowly returning.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did you felt during all of this?"  
  
He stops the gesture on her shoulder for a bit as he thinks up of a response. While doing that, Anne suddenly takes an interest with his dreadlocks as she twirls with one around her finger.  
  
"I, well -wait, what are you doing?"  
  
She let's go of the woven lock she had been toying about quickly. "Sorry, got curious on your hairstyle there." She smiles albeit sheepishly.  
  
He glances at her for a second before chuckling. "Don't worry, I'm actually still getting used to having it like that since I'm not used to, well, y'know."  
  
She raises her brows, as if saying 'you have a point there'.  
  
"Anyways, back to the question," he rubs the back of his neck, "I guess I felt, nervous? Shocked? Surprise? And a general sense of what the fuck on that."  
  
"Oh, that last one is a _complete_ mood."

He let's out laughing 'tsk'. "Right? So basically, it felt like I was a newborn except a newborn adult that has the memories and mind from an Earl from the 15th century occupying it."  
  
"How did you coped with it though? Surely someone must have helped you... Right?"  
  
Early memories from his first few days of being reincarnated flashed by his mind's eye as he sighs. "I sort of did. There was this kind man who was tending to the grounds near where I was brought back -which apparently was my resting place at Hackney."  
  
Anne winced at the name, based from the things she heard and searched of the place, it was certainly not a nice site. "Oh boy, you weren't buried in an abandoned warehouse or something?"  
  
"What? No, I was buried at Church of St. John, and brought back to life subsequently," he creases his brows, "what made you think that?"  
  
"Richard III's remains was found in a _car park_ Harry, you can't exactly blame me why I thought that."  
  
"Sweet Jesus. Speaking of resting places, where were you brought back Anne?"  
  
She bits her lip as she shifts her eyes, her hand has stopped it's relentless messing about to the ring. "The Tower of London...." She mumbles quietly, but he still heard her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yep," she gives a humorless laugh, "fucking great that the first thing you saw after coming back to life in 500 years is the same place where you were also killed."  
  
She faces away from him, gaze looking straight ahead, an unreadable expression was on her features.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I was even brought back in the first place..."  
  
"Come on Anne, there's a reason for everything."  
  
"Really now?" She side-eyed the Earl, "then why was I brought back then?! All I did for this country was cause trouble left, right, and center. I'm a complete mess at the house and not to mention the others are probably sick and tired of me annoying them to no end!"  
  
That was the last straw until the dam holding back her tears came flooding through.  
  
She curls herself into a ball (as best as she could in her attire that is) as shuddering short breaths came out along with the intruding thoughts inside her mind.  
  
 _They're better off without you._  
  
 _You're just a dead weight pulling them down._  
  
 _Hell, even your dear old Percy didn't fulfill his promise to you._  
  
 ** _You should have ended your reign right when you came back in the first place._**  
  
"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She hits her head repeatedly with both of her hands, as if that would bring an end to it.  
  
Harry moves from his seat to kneel in front of the breaking down queen swiftly. Knowing physical contact is probably the least considerable option, he knocks on the wood beside her a few times.  
  
"Anne, can you hear me?" A nod, that's a start.  
  
"Okay, okay. Nan, I need you to work with me here is that alright?" Another nod.  
  
"Breath in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7, then let it out at 8 okay?"  
  
A final nod of the head and they begin.  
  
"In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8." Boleyn mimics the actions along with Percy's instructions.  
  
"In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. That's it, you're doing great Nan," he praises her before continuing, "in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8..."  
  
The technique went on for a few more minutes until the Boleyn girl has calmed down well enough.  
  
"You alright now mon coeur?" She stills for a moment, until peering down at him from her curled up state.  
  
"I think so..." She answers a bit hoarsely.  
  
"Good good. I'm telling you this now:" he looks at her straight in the eyes, " _you are not a complete burden to the others._ "  
  
"You don't know that..."  
  
"I don't, then how would you explain why they're still with you and vice versa hmm?"  
  
He was met with silence from her.

"Or how the being who brought us all back, a bunch of nobles from the 15th century, out of all people, and not any other. They could have brought back _you-know-who_ but they chose us for a reason okay?"  
  
She rests her head on her knees, bloodshot emerald eyes meets his calming russet ones, a few strands of hair falls in front of her.  
  
"But why? Why us? There are so many people deserving to have a second chance. They should have brought back someone more worthier than me."  
  
"Well for one; out of all the people I know, you six truly deserve it. From what I heard, over the centuries you guys have been _really_ screwed over by historians, so it's absolutely _worth it_ that you lot get to tell your side of the story, not **_his_**.  
  
And second, we couldn't have seen each other again."  
  
An unsettling feeling sinks down at his stomach as Anne remain silent from his response, her still processing his words as he panics internally.  
  
 _Ah shit shit shit. That was so damn cheesy Northumberland, you really could have done better._ He berates himself as he took a look at the nearest clock on the room, _12:35 already? Damn, we have been in here for a while..._  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What?"  
  
A sigh escapes her lips. "I said thank you, it's.... Nice having someone helping me through this."  
  
"Does the others know about this?"  
  
"No.....?"  
  
Now he's the one sighing along with a shake of a head. "Anne, you know they would help you through this."  
  
"They already have a lot on their plate Harry, they don't need my bullshit on top of that."  
  
He stands up but staggers for a bit, which of course was the cause of his legs falling asleep after kneeling for a long time. He glances down at the still balled up queen.  
  
"Well, at least try to open up a little to them okay?"  
  
He gets a shrug from her, it's not much but it's something.  
  
He glances at the clock again. "It's 12:37, we should probably head back, we've been here for quite a while now."  
  
She nods in agreement as she planted her feet to the floor and began to stand up. But like Percy, she almost collapsed until the familiar firm arms of her dance partner caught her.  
  
"Woah, easy there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Both walked over at the doors, fixing their appearance first before opening them.  
  
He tugs at the lapels of his coat. "You ready?"  
  
She fiddles with the 'B' charm of her necklace. "As I'll ever be."  
  
He glances back at her; a funny look passes over his features for a second until he goes over to Anne.  
  
"What are you planning-"  
  
He pushes back the wisps of hair that escaped from her earlier while fixing up and tucks them behind her ear.  
  
"There we go." He smiles, "now we're ready."  
  
As he turned back around, he failed to notice the rising crimson flush creeping up on the second queen.  
  
He opens the doors and, after peeking around, let's Anne go out first then himself, before closing it gently.  
  
"You think they noticed we were gone?"  
  
"Considering we're one of the pairs that got pulled in on that, probably."  
  
Both poked their heads out at the hallway's arch before settling to the side. Anne scans her eyes in search for at least one of the queens until she sees the waving hand of one Katherine Howard from the bar along with Anna of Cleves leaning against the counter.  
  
"Well, my cousin's calling me, we're probably going now." She glances at Percy, who was checking his phone that was bombarded with missed calls and texts.  
  
He cringes from the site of his device. "My mates and I are going as well now too," he chuckles as he holds his phone to her, "I mean just look at this."  
  
The queen in green gave a giggle from the countless notifications. Quickly glancing at it, an idea went off in her head as she suddenly snatched his phone for a bit.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Wait, hold on." She types in something real quick before giving it back to him, "thought we might need some catching up on some other times when your free or something."  
  
Percy looks at his phone and his eyes widen a bit on what is inputted.  
  
 _xxx-xxxx-xx A. Boleyn_  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I trust you." She waves it off and smiles at him, "just as long as you don't call at like 4am, then we're good."  
  
He chuckles as he tucks away his device. "Will do Nan."  
  
Glancing once again at her ever growing impatient cousin, she steps closer to Northumberland and leans over him.  
  
"See you in a while Harry." She swiftly kisses his cheek before going over to the fifth queen, slightly aware of the return of the rising flush creeping on her once again.  
  
The former Northumberland heir stood dazed for a few minutes until he came to his senses and walked back to the other group of reincarnates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I didn't intend for Anne to have a breakdown but my sleep-deprived ass said while writing this at 4am: "You know what? That works, keep it in there."


	6. Every Night I Lie In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go home, unknowingly talking about the same people in the other group of reincarnates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, the final chapter, I'll probably make one more one-shot for this series after this story to finish it off.

Katherine Howard is an observer.  
  
She notices a lot of things people tend to disregard at most times. It's the little details that count for her after all. Besides, what makes a work so beautiful without its little touchups and the like that you may not see at first glance but appreciate it the closer you look anyway?  
  
So yes, that also applies to her fellow queens mannerisms at certain times. Cathy twirling a pen in between her fingers whenever she has one on hand and is in deep thought for a new idea on a piece, Anna tugging at the collar of her jacket when anxious about something, Jane messing about with the bracelet she has, or Catalina adjusting her boots at random times.  
  
Her cousin, however, is a bit more... _subtler_ when it comes to these to say the least.  
  
As the two bid Amalia goodbye, with her exchanging contacts with them as well as Anna giving a parting bear hug to her, Kit checks her phone for the time.

_12:39_ it read. Underneath the digital clock is a notification from their group chat.

> **Catherine from catering:** it's almost time to go fuckers  
>   
>  **Suddenly Seyless:** Forgive her, she's a bit drunk at the moment.  
>   
>  **Catherine from catering:** aNYwaY y'all better be outside in t-minus 5 minutes or I'll-  
>   
>  **Suddenly Seyless:** Cathy dropped her phone, and I am currently assisting her on the way out to wait for the car. But yeah, be outside as soon as you can.

Chuckling from the exchange between her fellow queens, she shuts her phone off and puts it in her clutch as she tries to see if Catalina or Anne was around the disseminating masses.  
  
Just as she was about to go and look out for the other two, from the corner of her eye she catches a familiar green dress along with the cascade of brown tresses trailing down her back.  
  
Katherine was already raising a hand at her and was about to call out until she sees the man dancing with the second queen earlier, promptly stopping herself from doing so.  
  
From her leaned position against the counter, Anna quietly sips on her last vodka of the night as she shifts her gaze between the teenager and Boleyn.   
  
"So that's him huh?" She swirls the drink in her hand and rests it on the countertop as she looked over the man. A foot taller than the second queen (and therefore herself, since she and Anne are approximately the same height), a bit broad shouldered, and is actually quite friendly -based from his interactions with Boleyn right now that is.  
  
Kit squints her eyes at him and nods sagely. "Yup."  
  
Cleves sees the queen in green laugh when he showed something on his phone to her; a few more words were exchanged until the Boleyn girl snatched his mobile, inputted something in it, and gave it back to him. She must have finally noticed them given the brief glance she sends the two and turns back to part with her dance partner.  
  
As Anna absentmindedly picked up her glass again without breaking her gaze from the two, her brows raised in astonishment as Anne gave a quick kiss to the cheek to him until she makes her way to them.  
  
 _So that's the man Anne fancied back then huh? He seems nice, but then again all of **them** did back at the beginning._ Katherine shudders at the bitter reminder her mind supplied her with. _No no, he's different from them, at least he's actually talking to her like a normal person unlike some people._  
  
Too preoccupied with her thoughts on the man, she almost misses Anne approaching them, head duck down and an almost quick step in her stalk, not her usual confident stride.  
  
Katherine mentally filed that away for later.  
  
Cleves sets down her now empty glass and nods at the second queen once she's near them. " 'Sup Bo, enjoyed yourself tonight?"  
  
 _Yes but actually no... I think._ "Yep, kinda iffy at it first but I found my rhythm in it quickly."  
  
"Hmm, that's good to know." Glancing at the still pondering fifth queen, she lays a hand on her shoulder and shakes it a bit. "Kat, you still with us?"  
  
"Huh?" Registering the call, she shakes her head and responds, "oh yeah. By the way, that dance was beautiful Anne."  
  
Cleves sees the previously pinken ears go deeper in color.  
  
"Oh uh, thanks Kit."  
  
"I agree," the fourth queen jabs a finger in her best friend's direction. "Also, nice partner you've gotten their Anne, it seems like you two knew each other or something."  
  
Said queen brought a hand up to mess with her necklace's pendant. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Their conversation stopped there once Katherine informed them it was time to go. Walking to the exit with Anna in the lead, the fifth queen hung back to match with the pace her cousin is walking in.  
  
She side-eyes Kit. "Any word from Aragon? I haven't seen her during the majority of this."  
  
She sees her scroll through the group chat.  
  
"Nope, she hasn't sent at least one." The teenager sighed as she tucked away her device.   
  
Anne hummed once they step foot outside, the breeze of the cold air immediately greeting them as well as one tipsy queen, one who is drunk, and their nonplussed chauffeur leaning against the hood of the car.  
  
The fourth queen ran ahead of them to discuss something with the chauffeur, meanwhile Jane and Cathy were trying to keep one another from doing something stupid in their respective, alcoholic influenced, states.  
  
Which, in this case, is easier said than done.  
  
The sixth queen kept poking and prodding the third, who is trying to keep them both standing, about the new friends they made; especially on a certain platinum blonde writer.  
  
"Honestly Janey, she's smart, friendly, a good listener, and can actually keep up with me in debates -not saying that you guys don't of course! It's just she's.... Well..."

Seymour gave a sly smile to the survivor. "Sounds to me someone has a _crush._ "  
  
Parr gave an incredulous look to her, actually looking sober than drunk for the first time. "Pfft, no I don't! 'Sides, we just saw each other for the first time in five hundred years!"  
  
"Mhm, keep telling yourself that dear."  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
She then proceeds to hit the blonde (not really hurting her) for that as they moved onto other topics, this time: what do you put in tea first.  
  
(The others would later might consider disowning Jane just for the fact she puts _milk_ in before _tea_. Causing it to have a slight uproar in the household but that's for another time.)

From where Anne and Katherine stood and heard, they giggled at how the two main runners of the house are acting in their state right now. An entertaining site from the usual calm and collective vibe from them.  
  
Kit bumps her shoulders against the second Queen's. "Heh, kinda funny seeing them like this."  
  
"Agreed, especially seeing Jane being a sassy bitch for once." Commented the Boleyn girl as she continues to fidget with her necklace.  
  
"Speaking of friend..." The younger of the two gains a mischievous spark in her magenta eyes. "Who's that guy you were dancing and talking with earlier? -don't give me that look Annie, I saw you both go off on that."  
  
A deadpan look was on her, certainly directed at her cousin. "He was... Someone I knew that's all." The second queen shifts her weight from one foot to another slightly, hand now gripping the 'B' charm of the necklace.  
  
"Sureeee~"  
  
"Yes Katherine, I am very, one hundred percent sure on that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." She looks to the side then mumbles, "it's not like you have some feelings that is still there. No sir, not at all."  
  
"Mind telling that a bit louder Katherine?" She glowered at the teenager.  
  
"Hehe, nothing."  
  
Anne sends one last suspicious glance to Kit until settling her gaze to the ground, mentally replaying the night's events with _him._  
  
Just as Anna finished her conversation with the chauffeur, she turns around to see the first of the six finally emerge out of the place. She's not alone though.  
  
From her view, all she can make out is a white coat with gold detailing and an... Unsettling shade of red hair that is very much familiar to her, as well as to the rest of the queens.  
  
 _I'll say this: Aragon and Boleyn certainly caught some people's attention tonight more so than the others._ she idly amuses as she saw Catalina parted from the man. A relaxed smile on her face as the Spaniard nears them.  
  
"About time you showed up, starting to think someone kidnapped you or something there." Cleves quipped once Aragon is with them. "Also nice guy I saw you with earlier, made a new friend 'Lina?"  
  
She tilts her hand like a scale. "Hm, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Looks like you have a thing for redheads." The German snickered as Aragon sends her an unamused look.  
  
"Tsk, no I don't."  
  
"Oh yes you do, shit face and that first husband of yours are both redheads, and now that new friend of yours is ginger as well? Yeah, you definitely have a type."  
  
Before Catalina can retort back, their chauffeur cleared their throat, ceasing the conversations between each of the pairs.  
  
"Your Majesties, unless you all want to spend the night here, I suggest we should get going."

With no fuss, the six complied willingly as all went into the car: Anna in front, Jane, Cathy, and Catalina are at the middle; usually the Boleyn girl is seated between the first and third wives, as well as Parr being in the back with Howard, but with the writer's wasted state right now? It's best she's seated next to her godmother. Finally, Anne and Kit occupying the back.  
  
As the blue queen laid her head on her namesake's lap (with the latter now idly playing with her curly locks), Jane leaning on the window seeing the places whizz by them, Anna scrolling through her phone, and the beheaded cousins being a bit knocked out; the drive home was completely silent, something their chauffeur is slightly grateful for.

* * *

As Anne dried off her hair from her nightly shower, she sees her phone (in which she actually forgot she left it at the house before going to the ball) lit up from her bedside table.  
  
Putting on a baggy hoodie, she gets in bed and leans against the headboard. Picking up the phone, she sees an unfamiliar number staring back at her.  
  
After debating with herself for a few seconds, she taps on the sent message.

> **Sent at: 1:05 AM**
> 
> **Hey Anne, it's me, Percy. Just wanted to test out and make sure this was your number so uh, respond to this as soon as you can I think? Or not, I'm totally cool with that.**   
>    
>  **PS: if this was sent to the wrong person, please disregard and delete this message.**

She giggles for a bit until typing in her response.

> **Relax Harry, it's me. I can assure you that is indeed my number. Besides, why am I going to give you a fake one anyway?**
> 
>   
>  **Not going to lie, that's on-brand for you to be honest.**

Anne faux gasped softly at that.

> ** Why my good Earl of Northumberland, I would never do such a thing.   
>  **
> 
> **  
> Sureeee  
> **
> 
> **  
>  What? I'm serious!   
>  **
> 
> **  
> Fine I'll take your word for it.**
> 
> **Actually, um, can I ask for something from you?  
> **
> 
> **  
>  We haven't met in less than 24 hrs and you're already mooching off me? For shame Harry.   
>    
>  **
> 
> **Pretty sure my dad is feeling that in the afterlife right now. Anyway, I think... We should catch up more? That is if it's ok for you.**

Anne hums, weighing her options.

> **....**
> 
> ** Does next week of Monday sound alright for you?   
>  **
> 
> **  
> It's perfect. How about we go to that café near the theater you guys perform in?  
>   
> **
> 
> ** Sounds good to me. Wait, how'd you know which theater and cafe that's at?   
>  **
> 
> **  
> Its kinda hard to miss 6 ex-wives of a tyrant as the show's advert you know.  
> **

She rolls her eyes. _He's got me there._

> ** Fair point.   
>    
>  **
> 
> **Alright. Monday at the theater café at what time exactly?  
>   
> **
> 
> ** Hmm, 2:00 good to you?   
>    
>  **
> 
> **Yep. I'll see you then.  
> **
> 
> **Also, goodnight Anne.  
> **

That brings out a hint of a smile from her.

> **Goodnight Harry.**

Saving his contact as 'H. Percy,' she shuts off her phone and puts it on the table once more. Picking up the brush on it, she absentmindedly runs it through her hair, contemplating on something.  
  
Making up her mind, she sets down her brush and opens the drawer of her bedside, laid there is the object that started the reaction of events leading up to this.  
  
The music box.  
  
After countless of weeks of working on the damn thing, she's sure that it will finally be able to play the beautiful melody embedded into it.  
  
Winding it up, she puts it beside her as the soft notes produced from it filled the serene room, a small smile on her face as it lulled her to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
